Most clothing that people wear generally has pockets for protecting the parts of a body such as hands from the cold by putting them in the pockets in the cold weather or for holding things therein.
Those pockets are composed of an opening generally formed on the outer side of clothing and a bag with a predetermined space in the shape of a sack inside the clothing. In general, the opening is formed by cutting the outer cover of clothing at a predetermined distance and the bag is formed in the shape of a sack with an inlet attached to the inside edge of the opening.
A typical pant pocket that has been used is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. As shown in FIG. 7, the bag inside clothing such as pants is formed generally by sewing two pieces of fabric, that is, a first sheet 10 and a second sheet 20 along the edges with a seam 50 to make a closed space in the shape of a sack, in which in order to make an open main inlets 30, the seam 50 may not be formed at the corresponding portion.
The bag fabricated as described above is attached to the inner side of pants such as trousers in the type shown in FIG. 8 and the bag inside the pants is indicated by a dotted line in the figure.
That is, the main inlets 30 of the bag are attached, for example, by sewing along the inner edge an opening 100 to make it possible to reach it through the opening 100 formed on the outer side of the pants from the outside, and thus the bag is fixed to the inner side of the pants and various things can be put into the bag through the opening 100 from the outside.
However, when a pant pocket is formed in the structure of the related art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, there is a serious defect in terms of the function of carrying things in that there is a high possibility of loss of the thing kept in the pocket.
The possibility of the problem is not high, when the person wearing the pants stands or walks, but, for example, the person sits or lies down and the person's thighs are placed almost parallel with the floor, the side edge of the bag extending from one end of the inlet 30 is also almost parallel with the floor; therefore, the things in the bag easily come out through the pocket opening 100 along the side edge of the bag, and accordingly, it is frequent that the important things in the bag in the pocket come out and are lost without the person's recognizing it.
Another problem of the pocket with the structure of the related art is that when there are several things to carry in the pocket, the space for receiving the things is narrow and it is difficult to discriminate the things, so a user carries the things in the pant pocket at the hip in some cases. However, there has been issued a research saying that things such as a purse are more likely to come out through the opening of the pocket at the hip, so called a hip pocket, and when the person is seated for a long time with a thick thing such as a purse in any one hip pocket of the left and right pocket, serious disorders of the body such as twisting of the spine or warping of the pelvis are likely to be caused.
A method of attaching a cover over the opening 100 of the pocket has been proposed to reduce the possibility of a loss in the problems described above, but there is a problem in this method in that the fabrication labor for attaching the cover and the material costs are increased and it is required to necessarily add a specific structure, which interferes various modifications and configurations in design in clothing of which the design is important as a fashion product.
On the other hand, a piece of pants with pockets having a specific sub-pocket 300 inside, as shown in FIG. 9, has been proposed to increase the efficiency of separate management of carried things. However, there is a structural limit of attaching it to a partial area in the space of the pocket, and accordingly, it is difficult to ensure a predetermined size or more of internal space for the sub-pocket 300 and there is a limit in the kinds of things to carry. Further, the fabrication labor for attaching the specific sub-pocket 300 is necessary and there is no improvement in terms of the possibility of loss that is a problem in the pocket of the related art described above.
Accordingly, the applicant(s) of the present invention has proposed a ‘pant bag’ in Korean patent Registration No. 614149, which can effectively prevent loss of carried things by changing only the structure of a bag in a pocket so that the rear edge of the bag is elongated back behind the side line of a piece of pants such as trousers, and by making the pocket inlet in a double structure, in order to provide a pocket that reduces the possibility of loss of carried things and has a wide separate space.
In this invention, only the shape of the bag inside is changed with the external appearance of pants of the related art kept, and thus there is a remarkable effect that it is possible to effectively prevent loss of carried objects, in addition to using the pocket for various types of pants without a limit.
However, there is a defect that the fabrication labor increases a little in comparison to the process of fabricating basic pockets of the related art. Therefore, the applicant(s) has proposed a ‘bag for a pant pocket’ as well which can effectively prevent things in the pocket from coming out without increasing the fabrication labor in Korean Patent Registration No. 876151, in comparison to the pant pockets of the related art and an example of the bag for a pant pocket is shown in FIG. 10.
The patent of the bag for a pant pocket described above provides technical information which makes it possible to fabricate a bag for a pant pocket which further includes an intermediate sheet 15 with an inner inlet 151 disposed between the first sheet 10 and the second sheet 20 and has a separate internal space without a possibility of loss by forming the second sheet 20 and the intermediate sheet 15 in the same shape, forming the first sheet 10 with one edge cut from the same shape of the second sheet 20 etc., and then only by serially overlapping them so that the outlines coincide with each other and forming a seam 50 along the outlines. Therefore, as compared with the bags for pant pocket of the related art, it is possible to fabricate a bag for a pant pocket that is fabricated without an increase in fabrication labor and difficulty of work, has a separate wide space effectively preventing loss of things without an influence on the external design of clothing, and can be widely used for various types of pant pockets of the related art.
That is, the bag for a pant pocket having the configuration described above has the advantage that it possible to provide a volume double the volume of pockets of the related art and to considerably reduce possibility of loss of thing due to the structural features of the inner inlet 151, when the things are stored in the internal space formed between the intermediate sheet 15 and the second sheet 20.
However, the advantage that the size of the space is considerably large, unlike the sub-pockets of the related art when the internal space is formed as one communicating space causes efficient carrying to be difficult in some cases.
That is, when small things are stored, they are not specifically positioned in the wide space, and accordingly, it may be a little troublesome to hold and put the things out, and when many things are stored, they collect and make the bag bulgy, which may interfere with efficient use of the space.